Tu nombre
by L.I.T
Summary: Hinata se encuentra en una misión pero dejo encargada a su hermana para que le entregue una carta a cierto rubio, pequeño Drabble. NARUHINA! Mi primer drabble de está pareja aunk vista desde el punto de Hinata
1. Hinata

Summary: Hinata se encuentra en una misión pero dejo encargada a su hermana para que le entregue una carta a cierto rubio, pequeño Drabble.

Tu nombre:

By: L.I.T

Hola Naruto, luego de mucho tiempo de pensarlo y meditarlo por fin me he decidido en enviarte este poema que he tenido en mis manos por tres años, te preguntarás porque no te lo había entregado así que te lo digo de una vez, sabes yo siempre te he admirado y también amado pero como tú solo me veías como una más de tus compañeras no me atrevía a dártelo.

El tiempo ha pasado y ya tenemos 18 años y bueno el momento en que te entreguen está carta yo no me encuentro en la aldea, me salido de misión junto a Kiba y Shiro, pero ya le había pedido a Sakura que te lo entregará, ya veo porque la has querido por tanto tiempo es que ella vale mucho como persona, espero que algún día si es posible ella te deje de ver como amigo y que tu sueño se haga realidad aunque con ello el mío se destrozará.

Sin más que decir Naruto-kun me despido esperando que cuando nos volvamos a ver no haya resentimiento entre ninguno de los dos.

Te ama y por siempre tuya, Hinata

PD: EL poema en la hoja anexa.

   

**Tu nombre**

Escribí tu nombre

En la arena

Pero las olas

Lo mandaron lejos

Luego lo escribí en el cielo

Pero el viento

Lo sopló lejos

Entonces lo escribí en mi corazón

Y aquí es

Donde permanecerá


	2. Naruto

**Aclaraciones: Continuación de "Tu nombre" **

**Summary: ****"Naruto se pregunta el por qué no ha encontrado el amor"**

**Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco.**

**Pairings: ****NaruHina**

**Sentimientos**

**By L.I.T**

Un chico rubio se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha inmerso en sus pensamientos

-"Porque todos han encontrado a alguien a quien amar y yo aún no" –pensaba el chico

Y es que así era todos sus amigos se encontraban en un noviazgo o algunas ya estaban casados.

-Shikamaru y Temari fueron los primeros en dar un paso adelante aunque ya todos lo imaginábamos –se decía mentalmente

Y es que así era luego de que se conocieran en el examen de chunnin hace 8 años ambos habían estado juntos desde entonces.

-Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan desde que el teme regreso están juntos además ya casi son papás

Sasuke había regresado 4 años atrás y al mes de su regreso le dijo todos sus sentimientos a Sakura, la cual aún después de tanto daño lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo.

-Neji y Tenten vaya que me sorprendió la noticia en especial de parte de Hyuuga

Neji y Tenten siempre habían tenido una relación en secreto aunque para los 15 años de la chica el oji-plateado se decidió en formalizar aquel noviazgo y desde entonces no se habían separado y para hacer más fuerte aquella relación ya a los 17 estaban casados y actualmente tenían una niña de tres años.

-Gaara y Ino aunque nadie se esperaba eso

El Kazakage de la Arena y la rubia de Konoha se enamoraron dos años atrás, luego de la muerte de Sai en donde Ino había quedado destrozada y sin deseos de amar nuevamente, descubrió aquel sentimiento por Gaara y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo Konoha para ir a vivir a la Arena como la mujer del pelirrojo.

-Hasta Itachi Uchiha y esa chica Aine –culminó Naruto

Itachi Uchiha fue liberado de la condena por haber matado a su clan luego que se descubriera que Orochimaru fue quien hizo aquella matanza pero aún así tuvo que pagar una condena pequeña por haber dejado la aldea, unirse a Akatsuki y haber asesinado a su mejor amigo. Pero a su regreso nunca imagino que se iba a reencontrar con Aine Aotsuki, la chica que había conocido 10 años atrás y le había prometido casarse cuando fueran grandes y como hombre de palabra que era cumplió su palabra.

-Al fin y al cabo yo siempre soy el último en todo y él que todos olvidan –pensaba tristemente el chico, el cual se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque.

-Naruto-kun –llamó una voz tímida

El aludido inicio a levantar su vista y se topo con unos hermosos ojos plateados que lo veían preocupados.

-"Te ama y por siempre tuya Hinata" –recordó el rubio las últimas palabras escritas en aquella carta que recibió hace 4 años pero maldijo interiormente por tardar precisamente 4 años en responderla. Ya que ahora entendía él porque nunca había encontrado a alguien a quien amar ya que inconscientemente su corazón pertenecía a la chica que tenía frente a él SU Hinata.

-Hinata-chan –exclamó el rubio en forma de suspiro. He impulsado se acerco a la chica y sin más la beso.

Aquel beso nunca fue esperado por la oji-perla pero aún así lo acepto gustosa y puso de su parte.

Luego de separasen debido a la falta de aire ambos se encontraban colorados.

-Naruto-kun –volvió a llamar la chica

-Hinata yo también soy tuyo –le dijo el chico de repente

La chica no entendió muy bien el porqué de aquellas palabras pero en una parte de su mente se dijo que el corazón del rubio le pertenecía.

-Yo también te amo y gracias por tu carta ya que con ella me di cuenta de ello enserio te lo agradezco ya que me abriste los ojos –murmuró el rubio

Hinata lo veía completamente roja aún luego de 4 largos años recordaba aquella carta no era una carta era una bobería de una chica enamorada pero aún así habían pasado 4 años y él la había esperado.

-Hinata solo te quiero preguntar algo ¿Tú aún después de 4 años me amas? –pregunto el chico pero su voz iba cargada de nostalgia y esperanza.

La chica Hyuuga no podía hablar así que hizo lo más demostrativo que se le ocurrió besarlo, con aquel acto el chico entendió que aún formaba parte del corazón de aquella joven.

-¿Hinata-chan serías mi novia? –preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Un gran SÍ seguido de una sonrisa y un breve beso sello aquel nuevo noviazgo.

**Fin**

**Bueno después de algún tiempo acá está la continuación de Tu nombre espero que les guste.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
